


I Only Need Your Company, After All

by one_hell_of_an_otaku



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Idk i was bored and was in the mood for ishimondo, M/M, One-Shot, fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_hell_of_an_otaku/pseuds/one_hell_of_an_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru and Mondo spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Need Your Company, After All

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I identify Chihiro as a girl, okay so yeah... wooooo

“Good morning, kyouhai.”

“Mornin’.”

Mondo sighed as he plopped down on the couch that was in the living room. It had been a while since he had gotten out of college, and it’s been an even longer while since Ishimaru and the biker began dating. The prefect wasn’t very fond of his hobby, but soon accepted it. How else were they to date if he couldn’t even handle his everyday life?

“I made some coffee, if you would like some,” Ishimaru offered. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. It had been roughly two hours since he had woken up, but it was only a minute since his lover had gotten out of bed.

“Coffee isn’t gonna help at all,” Mondo muttered. It’s true. Coffee never worked for him, so he was always wondering why Ishimaru bought coffee beans anyways. It’s not like he’ll drink it, either.

“You never know,” the red-eyed man said. Ishimaru sat on the couch next to Mondo, only to move into his lap after a few seconds of being seated on the uncomfortable piece of furniture. Ishimaru wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and placed his chin on Mondo’s shoulder.

“Is something wrong, Ishi?” Usually he never allowed physical contact between the two of them, even when alone, so that worried Mondo a little. The furthest they’ve ever gone was just cuddling in a bed because Ishimaru refused to lose his virginity when he wasn’t even a married man yet.

“It’s nothing,” the prefect sighed. “It’s just that lately I’ve been busy with schoolwork, so I’m a bit tired.” Ishimaru was still taking online college classes, and he’s always piled up with projects and essays. “But, I’ve finally finished all my work, so I wanted to spend some time with you.” He must really be tired if he’s acting that way.

Ishimaru played with Mondo’s hair, running his fingers through the loose strands. It had only been a short while since he woke up, so his hair didn’t contain any gel. It was long and soft; perfect for playing with when bored. Sometimes Ishimaru would even tie his hair back, only to have the pony tails taken out shortly after. It was quite the sight, to be honest.

“If you say so,” the gang leader mumbled. He placed his arms around his significant other and smiled to himself. Ishimaru was acting kind of cute, and Mondo wished that he would get like this more often. A man can dream, can’t he?

Mondo grabbed Ishimaru’s chin with one hand and brought his face closer. Their noses were touching, and he leaned in for a kiss. It was a quick one, though, much to Mondo’s annoyance. “What if Fujisaki-kun sees us?” Of course, only he would be worried about that. Chihiro had been living with the two once she graduated from the college she attended, but she kept to herself, only leaving her room when need be. She did have things to program in order to make a living, after all.

“Well then we can take it to our room,” Mondo suggested. He picked up the smaller man, bridal style, and carried him off to the room they shared.

“Stop! Put me down this instant!” Ishimaru wasn’t one to give in to physical affection so easily, so he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

“No way,” Mondo declined. “I’m not letting you go until we’re in the room. _Alone._ ” He wasn’t going to let this wonderful offer go to waste.

Chihiro sighed in her room when she heard Ishimaru’s soft screams. “Fine! But you can’t go lower than the waist, you got that?” At least she didn’t have to worry about them having sex while she was in the house. Ishimaru would never allow that.

“Fine by me,” Mondo agreed. Even if he couldn’t touch his lover anywhere, he would still be happy to be able to spend some time with him. The only thing he needs is Ishimaru’s company, and nothing more.


End file.
